Two of a Kind
by Mimiscout
Summary: A spirited Jack Frost finds his first true follower to be someone who he can relate to more than he ever expected.


**Surprisingly enough I DON'T own Dreamworks or Disney. It's very depressing actually.**

Jack Frost was not an _organized_ spirit.

Some, such as little miss summer spirit herself, had expected Jack to get everything organized within his first one hundred years of being alive, and what had his response been to _that_? Nothing that didn't end with him having to throw out the shirt he woke up in due to scorch marks. While he wasn't particularly fond of the _shirt _he had been extremely attached to the coat that hung nicely on his shoulders (not stifling, but kept him comfortable) , and he had to chunk that too- unfortunately. Now he felt as if he were stuck in ugly close that he had snatched from some peasants in a random town.

Admittedly the shirt was blue- and really loved the color blue, but the new jacket he had grabbed (one a bit too big for him, he was hoping to have that comfort of being surrounded and feeling _warm_ without feeling uncomfortable) was too big and an ugly shade of brown. It was also cheap, uncomfortable, and itchy.

He was in a random city, and had been asleep for some time - he wasn't exactly sure how long, he just knew that he had passed out on a mountain after the wind had ushered him there.

To top that off, he was _irritated_ he wasn't exactly sure what was causing his horrible mood, but he wasn't getting out of it, and the result of that was a terrible storm that followed on his heels wherever he went.

No one ever said that he could completely reign in everything either- and he really had no intentions to. If he was condemned to an existence where the only people who could see him didn't like him in the least, and those who might like him couldn't see him, and _walked through him_- then a few people could deal with effects of his raging emotions.

He brought the storm into a fairly large kingdom. Irritation waving behind him- irritation mostly at the summer spirit, but he shoved those feelings into the storm, and in moments there was a raging storm in the kingdom of Arendelle, and Jack Frost was smiling happily, a snowball clutched in his hands, and he happily chunked the snow balls at passer-by's who looked as if they needed a cheering up.

"Great weather we're having today." He chatted idly to a man passing walking quietly around the docks, his hands shoved in his pockets- the storm didn't stop for two days.

Elsa felt the cold settling around her, and on other occasions when she had been playing with her sister Anna, it had been comforting. It had been a fun thing that brought a happy bounce to her step and an amazing smile to grace her face, because it seemed with everything Anna and Elsa did Anna would happily recount how amazing Elsa was.

"You are so special Elsa!" Anna had said just yesterday during their day when Elsa had made it snow in their parents room before they woke up. "There's no one else in Arendelle like you," there was just a moment of silence before she had gasped and her eyes widened, "Elsa- there is no one like you _in the entire world_." She had squealed happily, and that had been when they heard the shriek of terror from their parents bedroom.

"OH MY GOSH JOHN! IT'S SNOWING IN OUR ROOM!"

Elsa giggled and pulled Anna around the corner of the palace.

Moments later a door swung open, and a queen with snow still stuck to the ends of her hair and on her night gown.

"_Elsa!" _She yelled, and while there was a slightly irritated tone to her voice, she still possessed the light joking manner that she often carried with her as Elsa and Anna's mother, and the Queen of Arendelle.

Anna let a little giggle escape her lips, and Elsa quickly shushed her by putting her hand over Anna's mouth, but she failed to stop her own giggle. Anna brought her hand up to Elsa's lips and they both quietly waited, holding their bursts of laughter in, and refusing to give away their position.

_"Boo!" _A voice yelled out, both girls screeching, and ice spread beneath the girls' feet (thanks to Elsa) and the queen fell on her bum from slipping on it.

The two girls all ended up laughing as they saw the sight of their mother in her night gown, sprawled on the floor sillily.

She looked a bit miffed for a moment before she started laughing at herself, and the three girls all laughed in harmony, a happy family.

After they all stopped laughing, The Queen briskly stood up, "Ok- which one of you did it?" she said playfully.

Neither girl spoke, as they looked at each other- in their childish mind they failed to see that it was obvious which one of the girls actually committed the crime. Both were willing to take the punishment together.

The Queen stared down at them, still smiling, and said, "Well, who is it then? There's only you two- and I don't see Jack Frost running around our halls." she joked.

There was a pause, "Who's Jack Frost Momma?" was Elsa's only response.

The Queen grinned and looked down at her eldest daughter with a grin, "Jack Frost." she mused to herself, "Oh- Jack Frost is just the one who brings snow to all the lands."

Elsa's eyes lit up suddenly, "_Really Momma?_ Like- like me?"

The Queen gauged the expression on her daughters face, and her face softened, "Yes. Like you- except I think he's supposed to be an old man."

Elsa paused listened, and paused before responding, "I don't think an old person could bring snow to all the lands- I think- I think he has to be young." Elsa said this with hopeful words, and while part of her deflated a bit at the fact that if there was a Jack Frost she wasn't as special as she thought she was.

It didn't matter then, Elsa went on with her day. Playing around with her sister in the palace hallways, and in there room.

It had been that night, last night, that she had been playing with Anna, up when they were supposed to be asleep, that she had accidently hurt Anna.

They had made a trip to the trolls, and now Anna was safe, and no longer hurt- but Anna didn't know anything about Elsa, and Elsa- well Elsa didn't want to see Anna.

Now, as she set on her balcony with the cold still settling around her, with her tiny hands clutching her elbows drawing quietly into herself- she couldn't feel more alone, and she couldn't help but think that was the only thing that would help her sister, her family, and her Kingdom. It was just better if she was by herself.

Even if she was lonely. Even if- even-

She couldn't. How was she to feel the gap of loneliness that welled within her very being. She was different, and she doubted that she would ever meet someone quite like herself- she might be young, but all the hope and wonder she had once found in life suddenly disappeared, just as suddenly as Elsa would disappear from Anna's life.

Alone, and the only one.

No one knew what it was like to be Elsa, no one would ever be able to know what she was going through.

No more Anna.

No more going out of her room.

She would stay to herself, and hope to control the rage of emotions inside of her- so that she could control her powers, but right now, sitting outside, with mildly harsh winds already blowing around her- who would know the difference if it got just a bit worse?

She let go. For just a moment, and tears streamed down the child's face and as they fell they turned to ice- something that had never happened before.

_Who would notice? _That was what she had thought- and she had really believed everyone would think it was just part of the storm, but not too far across Arendelle a certain winter spirit noticed the harsh turn of the weather.

Sure, it had been harsh before, but he had allowed it to die down as his emotions had run on empty and his happiness had welled up inside of him instead of bitterness.

Now the storm had come back with a vengeance, he wondered if it was a regular storm, that had been set to come here for some time. You see, sometimes Jack Frost _didn't_ start the storms he did bring a lot of storms (ones that he had to use his powers for) and sometimes storms simply followed his very presence. Sometimes when his mood was very bright a storm would follow in his foot for weeks and he would have to do nothing to bring it. Sometimes he could contain it, other times it just had to run its course before it went away. _Sometimes_ though, something bigger determined where a storm would be. Clouds would occasionally be gathered about to drop snow when he arrived. Snow fell without his presence.

He supposed it was a natural thing, or the fact that a storm might be gathering around him, but it was _odd_ snow.

It was almost _unfamiliar _to him, and he had come across all kinds of snow. The kind that he brought was usually filled with a special type of magic to help move along the fun, and the kind that came with nature usually held misery, but this snow- held a mixture of the bitterness of nature and the magic he contained.

His eyebrows scrunched together, had he managed to collide one of his storms with one of the natural storms? He had done that before, but you could sense the difference in each flake as it fell(_this _snow flake came his storm _this_ snow flake came by natural forces), but this time it seemed like each individual snowflake was a blend of both.

With nothing better to do, Jack Frost flew up to the top of the clouds, and stared at them with utter confusion.

Elsa had sucked the tears in when her parents had come in, pretended to have been ok. She even managed to smile at her mother as she handed her a new pair of pretty gloves, just another symbol of how _abnormal_ Elsa was. Of how much of a _danger _Elsa was.

She was sitting outside in the bitter cold again, on her balcony. Her eyes filling with tears again, and her body recoiled into itself as she let the tears spill again. The snow wrapped around her, seeming to caress her skin and make her face flush.

Suddenly the thoughts from the day - had it really been only a day since she found out that she was such a danger and threat to everyone around her? - before came rushing to her.

Her mother had said someone named Jack Frost was like her. Someone who brought snow for other people in other lands. Who maybe had ice powers, or snow powers.

Who knew, but something deep within Elsa stirred, and it was hope.

Hope, that maybe- even if she was never to meet the person- maybe there was someone out there like her, and maybe if they could handle it well, she could handle it well. Jack Frost, her heart and her gut told her- just had to be real, because if he was real. Then she was just a little bit less alone.

_Jack Frost_. She thought to herself as she curled onto the chair outside in the freezing and drifted off to sleep with the twinkling night sky above her as a guard, and the floating snow as her comfort.

Jack Frost had gone to figure out what was up with the clouds, and the weather, but the wind had- once again- other plans in mind.

It wasn't so much that he didn't know how to control the wind- no the wind loved him- he just had no desire to control it. Controlling wind would make wind- _not_ wind. Wouldn't it? He wasn't sure, but he was just happy to be along for the ride, because even when real people failed him- the wind would always be there to take him to a new and exciting adventure, and so Jack let the wind lead him to his new adventure, and left the mystery of the odd weather behind him.

The wind took him to a palace it was so large and elegant- and- and empty. There seemed to be no one, or very close to no one- inside of this palace-castle. The wind had him approach the castle from the front, but gently lead him to the side of the castle, and then to the back.

He could see the light of candle's in several rooms, shadows dancing across curtains. In one room two figures seemed to be having at it, he could hear yells from outside, a young ladies voice "_We can't just shut them out!" _And then an older man's voice, "_We have no choice! The state of our family is more important than our politics!" _

Jack had no desire to listen to any more of it, it was quite annoying, and just as he was turning his back to leave, whispering to the wind "Why would you have brought me here?"

When he was whipped around to face one of the specific ledges and shoved on it.

"SHEESH!" He yelled up at the wind as he stumbled to his feet. He clutched his staff in his hand, looking around, when he spotted her.

She was so tiny, curled up in a ball on a chair outside in this cold air. Her PJ's were pink, and her blonde hair lay around her like a halo.

She looked almost like an angle to Jack.

He stared for a moment, before it really hit him. _A little girl had been sleeping outside in this weather! _What was he to do?

She could be dead for all he knew, was she breathing? He fretted over her, she looked very pale, but he could clearly see the rise and fall of her chest- why wasn't she even shivering? He couldn't tell, but he did know that he had to get the little girl inside before she got sick- it wasn't safe for a child to be outside in such thin clothing in weather like this.

he swung his staff around and held it in a notch between his arm and his body, and reached down to pick up the girl.

Something welled inside of him- he had never tried to pick up an unconscious child and tried to hold them in his arms. What would happen if he _could _pick her up- he wondered. The summer spirit had said that even for a Winter Spirit Jack Frost was cold, but she _was _a very hot temperature spirit.

He bent down to pick her up, and he was solid. She didn't slide through his hands, making his hands vanish into her, making him feel a little more hollow inside. No, he was very solid as he bent down to pick up the child.

She wasn't hot at all, which couldn't be a good thing considering that Jack Frost had a naturally low temperature.

He managed to get the balcony doors open, and he sat the tiny girl down in her bed.

A shiver wracked through his body as his hands and arms no longer touched her. He was very concerned for her health, but it didn't escape him that this had been the first person he had ever _ever _felt the touch of. Felt that they were solid, as was he.

It was phenomenal to know that he really could- he didn't know- be like some of the other's who were believed in, if even for a moment.

The girl let out a loud yawn then, and he realized he was still standing over her bed, and he got a bit worried. What if she was sick? Should he tell someone? How would he tell them?

The little girl let out a shaky breath after her yawn, and Jack decided that he at least needed to try and get someone to notice before he left.

He cast a glance to the child as she found her way under the blankets.

He just had to make sure that she was ok, and that someone knew that she had been outside.

He walked over to the balcony doors and swung them open, and opened the windows.

Maybe then they would think that she had left the doors and windows open, and that was why she needed immediate attention.

He swung the hallway doors open, and found his way to the room where he had seen the arguing people. He flung the door open (only to see the two still arguing) and was surprised when they both quickly turned toward the door.

He smiled, and sat his staff down onto the ground, allowing his elegant pattern of frost to grow on the ground, not quite ice, but it wouldn't melt, and if the King and Queen (or the Lord and his Lady, he wasn't quite sure if they were royalty yet) stepped on it they wouldn't slip and fall. He dragged his staff along the ground behind him, leading to the little girls room.

_She needs attention_. He hoped it said.

He could hear the slow steps of the curious parents, behind him. When he came to the girls room he led the trail to her bed side.

The parents stopped in the doorway.

The lady looked at the Lord, "What are we going to do John?" she sighed walking over to the child, and bent down to tuck her in.

John sighed, "I don't know Isabella I don't know."

There was a moment of silence, "What if her powers continue like this- out of control? What are we going to do-"

"We can't think of that right now, John. We just need to be here right now for her. Have faith in her. I believe that she can control it."

"I don't believe it has anything to do with _her_. Look at this! She's doing this in her sleep- I'm worried about-"

"John." the stern voice of the lady snapped, she looked at the sleeping child, who was now awake. Her tired eyes gazing up at her mother.

"Daddy- Mommy, what are you doing in here?" her young, sleepy voice said. Slurring words together making it quite difficult to understand what exactly she was saying.

"Nothing honey." the lady spoke.

Jack stared at the girl talking to the adults for a moment, utterly baffled by the fact that they had made no move to shut the windows, and what were they talking about? _Powers?_

Confusion rocked through Jack, but he ignored it as he watched the parents kiss the girl goodnight, and the girl sleepily say good night before she seemed to fall back asleep.

The doors shut behind the parents, and the windows and balcony doors were still wide open.

Jack rubbed a hand against his head, and clutched his staff tightly to his body, before deciding that the little girl must be fine. She Had sounded fine- but that didn't explain why she was so cold.

Jack wanted to creep over to the side of the room and see if she had warmed up at all before he felt comfortable leaving the girl. He would shut the balcony door and the windows.

He just didn't want this child to get sick.

He slowly crept over to the girls side of the room, and was very careful as he slipped his hand over her head, she was _still _as cold as himself. He didn't think that was healthy. He let out a cool sigh, and duly noted he could see his breath. _why hadn't the parents done anything? Was he imagining things? _

And suddenly the girls eyes were open, and for a moment it seemed as if they were staring right at him.

Jack took a step back, and shook his head now.

_Yes _he resolved, he must be imagining things. He- he must be getting over that battle he had with the summer spirit still.

He went to go shut the windows nonetheless, and then he was about to head out the doors when he heard a terrified little voice squeak out. "_Who are you? _And _why _are you in my room?"

Jack froze- no pun intended- and turned to look at the child.

He cast a glance around the room- utterly confused.

"You couldn't possibly be talking to me." he said sarcastically. Convinced that the girl could not see him. After all, he had been alive for over a hundred years now, and all the conversations he had- had had been with other beings like himself (immortal, legends) and had never been nice conversations.

The little girl's eyes narrowed, her eye brows scrunched up, and her little nose crinkled up as she sat up in bed. "Of course I'm talking to you- who else would I be talking to?"

Jack's eyes suddenly grew wide and his heart stopped, he felt as if he was on a stage now, on a stage unexpectedly with no idea what to do in front of a giant crows of people- when in reality the only one sitting in front of him was this little girl.

"Who are you?" she asked again, pulling the covers off of herself. She stepped on the Frost Jack had used to guide her parents into the room.

She looked down, and looked absolutely distraught, "_Oh no_." the tiny child lamented, her eyes widening in terror, "Now I'm doing it in my sleep! Oh no!"

Her eyes welled up with tears and Jack wasn't sure what to do, and he wasn't sure why she could see him.

"Hey now." he said as tears began to spill down the girls cheeks, "Crying doesn't solve anything."

He glanced around, and suddenly, he grinned. "Do you want to see something that I can do?" he asked.

The girl sniffled her feet not even melting the frost that Jack had laid on the ground- how odd.

"Sure."

He brought his staff up and twirled it around a bit, and she giggled, but then her giggles stopped when the snow he made fluttered inside her room. It was snowing in her room.

And she cried.

"Hey-" he said, feeling out of sorts, because he felt had no time to revel in the fact that for the first time he had actually been seen to take care of this child.

"I can't believe I'm doing this- what you did was really cool- but now you've seen. Like the old troll said- now people know- and people are scared of what they don't know- and -and- they're going to be mean to me- and take away my toys-"

she sniffled, "You're going to tell everyone."

Jack stiffened, "I would never do anything to hurt you." he said smiling at her, leaning against his staff, trying to ease the tension out of his shoulders. He was very nervous right now- and very scared this entire thing was some messed up dream he was still having on that God-forsaken mountain.

"Besides," he gave a stiff chuckle, "who would I talk to- you're the only normal person who's ever been able to see me."

oops. He hadn't meant to say that.

"...What?"

His entire 'trying to relax' thing wasn't working, "Uh- I'm Jack Frost."

Her eyes widened, and he seemed to recognize something like admiration pass in them, "_You're _Jack Frost?"

He gave her a confused look, "Uh- yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight so that his staff was leaning towards him now.

"You're like me?"

HIs eyes widened, "Like you- what do you mean? You're _human_ right?"

She gave him a confused look, "Yes. What else would I be?"

She was very smart for a little girl, she was very composed about this entire conversation in an odd stride, "Oh- I don't know. A spirit like me. Or a fairy like The tooth fairy- or- I don't know a leprechaun?"

There were tears stuck to the girls face, but never mind that, because she laughed, "A leprechaun?" she giggled.

Jack rolled his eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. "Hey- you are a little bit short."

"I am not! I'm taller than Anna!"

"Who's Anna?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"My sister."

"and Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa." her tiny voice rang out through the room. "And You're like me right?"

Jack hesitated, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. Like you?"

"You have ice powers?"

Jack stiffened, and looked at his staff, "Yeah. I can make snow, and ice, and frost. I can control the wind, and- but what do you mean _like you_?"

"I can do stuff like that too." her blue eyes stared up at him earnestly. "They're dangerous powers, and mommy says I have to be careful. I-I-I almost hurt Anna. Actually- I did hurt her. I accidently got ice in her head."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and Jack bent down, "Oh, hey look don't cry." Jack said. "Look, show me some of your powers. Can you show me some snow? Can you do that?"

Elsa's tears dried up immediately and a small smile played on her lips, "Yes- I can."

She brought her hands up to her face, and took a deep breath, before she threw her hands out, and more snow started falling from her ceiling.

And now he could tell where the odd weather from earlier that day had come from.

"Wow Elsa, that is amazing."

Elsa nodded, but let out a big yawn. "I should probably go to bed." she looked sad, but hopeful as she looked up at him.

"Will you come back, or- or better yet- stay here?!" her hand grasped his, and he let out a strangled gasp for being touched _really making contact with someone else_ for the first time. This was the first time someone else had ever reached out and touched him, without trying to set him on fire or something equally absurd.

Jack looked at her. He didn't think he could leave, at least not so soon, knowing that for the first time in- in forever- since he had woken up from that pond seeing the moon, and hearing his name whispered to him like it was some sort of sacred secret, and then hearing no more words- since _then_ he not had someone to be with- someone to have fun with and be _seen _at the same time.

And maybe he was a little bit too happy to finally say, "I'll stay with you." to someone. Especially since that someone was his first and only follower.

**Ok. That might be a one-shot, but if I get enough requests I might continue this and make it a multichapter fic. If that happens I've already got some idea's, but I'm not sure if I want to continue it. **

**So. Review? :) Thanks for reading. **


End file.
